A Thunderstorm
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: A reckless, sexual shiver went through Cloud, and he lowered his head, opening his eyes to slits to watch Angeal walk over to him. The burly General had been the star of many fantasies of his. Wolfish Ways Series


**Warning, this does contain violent yaoi. Between Cloud and Angeal. ^.^ I know this series is all about Cloud, Sephiroth, and now Genesis, but I started feeling bad for the other ones, so from now on, it will contain everyone. Even the bedroom/kitchen/couch...um, everywhere sex scenes. XD Basically, from now on, it's everyone and Cloud. **

**Summary: Cloud and Angeal are sent out on a mission in Costa del Sol, and while there, a thunderstorm erupts. Between the thunder and lightning, the two find that fantasies can be fullfilled. **

* * *

Cloud laughed delightedly as Jaz pranced around him, yipping happily as they played in the puddles. It was such a childish thing to do, the 1st knew, but he just couldn't help himself. He had always loved thunderstorms, with the deep rumble of thunder, and the bright flashes of lightning. Not to mention the pounding rain that actually succeeded in making his hair go flat on his head. He was also happy that he wasn't in Midgar, so there was no need to be worried about the rain being mako tainted.

He was out on a mission with Angeal of all people, investigating reports of a rebel base somewhere on the outskirts of Costa del Sol, somewhere in the maze of caves that made up the ragged cliffs down along the shore. It was tricky, because if they truly were in the caves, the only entrances were by sea. It made it quite difficult to accurately judge if people were living there. They didn't want to approach by sea, because if the rebels _were_ actually there, then the boat would be an easy target. If they weren't, the currents by the cliffs were dangerous to navigate, not to mention the rocks that lurked just below the surface. He sighed, and turned his face up to the rain, letting the cool water wash away the stress of the mission.

A rumble of thunder echoed across the sky, and Cloud felt a tingling sensation shiver through him, purely sexual in nature. The rain continued to soak through his uniform as he stood there, growing harder with each vibration that cascaded across the sky, and through his body. Jaz noticed his new tension, and the wolf stopped, looking at him curiously. Her head was now even with his, and she was only eight months old. Though from what he understood, this would be as big as she got. It didn't matter though. She had her own armor when they went into battle, and she was always at his side, even in battle. If he wasn't able to kill an enemy, he knew that she would. He growled softly as a thought passed through his mind, opening now softly glowing eyes. If he could just keep Hojo away from her, everything would be perfect in his life. The scientist was trying his damndest to get Cloud to agree to let him experiment on the wolf. He shook off the thoughts, because he knew that he would never allow it to happen, and neither would anyone else. All the SOLDIER's had grown attached to Jaz, and she was indispensable in battle.

With the thoughts gone from his head, Cloud closed his eyes once again, and let the wild, untamable aspect of the storm wash over him again. There were so many times that he felt like a thunderstorm, it was no surprise that he would love them so much. The sound of footfalls reached his ears even over the sounds of the storm, and since Jaz wasn't growling, he knew who it had to be. A reckless shiver went through him, and he lowered his head, opening his eyes to slits to watch Angeal walk over to him. He wasn't surprised when he found himself intensely attracted to the man, his bare toes flexing in the moist, warm sand beneath his feet. He let his eyes roam over the clinging, black SOLDIER top, soaking wet with the rain, and the thick black hair that was equally plastered to his head. His breath caught in his throat, as the thought of what the hell he was thinking went through his head, but then thunder rumbled again, lightning flashed, and he was lost again in the elemental force that was thrumming against his nerves.

Without much conscious thought, he easily stripped off his own black shirt, throwing it to the ground carelessly. Angeal slowed as he got close to the blonde, the words he was going to say, dying in his throat. He had come to tell the blonde that he had found a boat that was crazy and skilled enough to try to caves, but upon seeing him standing in the pouring rain, all innocent thoughts had flown out the window. Gaia the blonde was beautiful. His creamy skin was slicked with rain, his hair darkened and plastered against his head, and his eyes…oh the eyes. Looking into them was like looking into those of a natural predator, calm, but full of fire. Now, in the midst of a storm that was causing a pleasant humming through his body, he couldn't help but respond to the smoldering, wild, sensual look in those glowing blue eyes.

Cloud had always been attracted to Angeal, with his broad shoulder and powerful chest. His low-key humor and his ready smile. While he loved Sephiroth and Genesis with his whole heart, he always wondered what would have happened if he had joined Angeal and Zack, instead of his silver General. Thunder rumbled again, and he moved quickly, not really realizing what he was doing, and jumped onto the dark haired General, crushing their lips together.

He could have moved, he could have stopped his arms from wrapping around the diminutive 1st, he could have pushed him away. He did none of these, the same powerful, elemental force that had overtaken Cloud now flowing through him. He returned the kiss passionately, his hands wandering over the bare, slick skin underneath his palms. Cloud purred forcefully, and ground their hips together, causing Angeal to issue a guttural groan at the friction. He nipped the soft lips harshly with his teeth, and lowered them both to the sand as Cloud desperately tugged on his shirt, finally just ripping it off. Angeal chuckled softly at the impatient groan from the man below him, as he continued to tease the blonde, biting his neck and shoulders, working his way down to his chest. Cloud bucked up against him, neither caring that they were very exposed on the beach, though no one was around. They were a good five miles from any sort of human life forms, so they were lucky there was no chance of anyone seeing them.

Cloud mixed a moan and a growl when Angeal bit harshly around his nipple. "Just fuck me already!" Angeal growled as well when Cloud's nails dug down his back, hard enough that he felt blood mixing with the rain. So this was how it was going to be, he thought randomly as he swiftly unbuckled Cloud's pants, and ripped them off the blonde, though careful not to actually rip them. He would need something to wear back to camp after all. He lowered his lips to the shell of Cloud's ear, and laughed softly when Cloud whimpered, arching his body.

"Do you want gentle?" he asked, even though all he wanted to do was plunge into the body beneath him, he needed to ask. He was sure he knew the answer, but…

"Oh hell no," Cloud gasped out, swiftly undoing Angeal's pants, and shivering again as the thunder began to grow closer together, lighting spearing through the sky above them. "I want you to fuck me as fast and hard as you can." Groaning, Angeal felt heat wash through him and go straight to his groin, his hips bucking when Cloud's burning hand engulfed him. He brushed Cloud's hand away from him, and hooked the blonde's legs over his shoulders, plunging with one swift thrust into the smaller body. Cloud cried out, back arching as pain and pleasure shot through him in a delicious mix. He couldn't focus on the pain past the pleasure, the feel of Angeal inside him while the storm rode them both overriding any negative feeling.

"Oh Gaia, move," he hissed, clamping his hands around the strong forearms, as Angeal grabbed his hips and began pounding into him. "Oh fuck!" he screamed, back arching completely off the ground as his prostate was hit with every thrust, stars mixing with the lighting flashing across his eyes. The delicious heat started spreading through him, and his muscles tensed up. He looked up at the brightly glowing, royal blue eyes above him, his moans fading into soft gasps. Their eyes met, and in the instant orgasms washed over both of them, Cloud knew he was seeing fantasies coming true for Angeal, as much as they were becoming reality for Cloud.

They both collapsed, Angeal propped above him on trembling arms, as they both caught their breath, the rain slowly helping to cool down their bodies. Groaning softly, Angeal pulled himself out, feeling a brief moment of regret when Cloud shivered, and not completely with pleasure. He pulled his pants up before sitting cross-legged on the ground, activating the cure materia in the band around his upper arm. He lightly touched Cloud's knee, and watched with admiration as he only shivered. He never would have been able to do what he and Cloud did with Zack. Hell, he never thought that Cloud even liked it that rough. The only one he had known of was Genesis.

Cloud laughed softly, slowly stretching out his abused muscle until he was flat on the beach, not even caring that he was still naked, and the he was going to have sand in places he probably shouldn't. He raised his head slightly, and caught Angeal staring at him, lust still lurking behind the deep blue of his eyes. His lips quirked, and as he thought about it, he didn't feel bad about what they just did. He knew he should, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

"What's so funny?" Angeal asked quietly, his lips twitching despite himself. He felt much the same way as Cloud. He knew he should feel bad that he had just cheated on Zack, and had helped Cloud cheat on Genesis _and_ Sephiroth, but oddly enough, he was almost 100% positive that none of them would care. Almost.

"Just thinking that even if our respective boyfriends found out about this, I don't think they'd be mad." He laughed again, and this time, it was more open. Especially when Jaz came over, investigating them both by smelling them, making sure they were alive. "Well, they might be mad we didn't take pictures, but not about the actual deed." Angeal blinked in surprise, and stood, helping Cloud onto his shaking feet.

"Strangely enough, that was exactly what I was thinking," Angeal admitted, not hiding the desire that made his belly twitch, when Cloud stretched, before sliding on his pants. The blonde gave him a sly smile, and patted him on the cheek.

"How about we tell them after we come back from the mission?" he suggested, and Angeal couldn't hold back a smile. He could only imagine what ShinRa would do if Sephiroth, Genesis, and Zack all left ShinRa at one time, to come confront their lovers.

"That would probably be the best idea," Angeal admitted, and Cloud yawned, stretching again.

"Though it might be safer for us if we do it from here," the blonde admitted. Angeal had an evil idea, and he knew that he had been spending too much time with Zack.

"How about we send them those pictures?"

**lxlxlxlxl**

Zack's jaw dropped, even as desire flooded his body, turning him hard instantly. Looking at Genesis and Sephiroth, he could tell that they were feeling much the same. While none of them had ever thought about these two…oh my.

Angeal and Cloud had sent them all a single picture, in which they were both obviously naked, though it was nothing risqué. It was clear that they were both sweaty, and in their eyes was an emotion that the others knew all to well. It was the satisfied look of a good, long bout of sex. Cloud had one of Angeal's fingers in his mouth, and he was sitting on the bigger mans lap, with Angeal looking over his shoulder. The caption read, "Can't wait to get back. There's something we want to try. With all of you."

Zack cleared his throat, and, hopefully, adjusted his painful erection without being noticed. Sephiroth and Genesis turned their eyes slowly to look at him, and he noticed the same, glazed, sexy, _hungry_ look in their eyes, that he knew was in his. He whined softly when he glanced at the picture again, almost drooling.

"When do they get back?"


End file.
